mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:German77/Archive 3
'Hi there!' Also visit my store User talk:German77/jugerman store or User:German77/jugerman store you can find me in IRC chanel. Are you ready? Hey are you ready for boidih's event? -- 01:14, 16 May 2009 (UTC) what event-- 01:16, 16 May 2009 (UTC) The scavenger hunt x) -- 01:18, 16 May 2009 (UTC) is goin to be easy-- 01:19, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Did you saw the first 2 clues? i only know the answer to 1 :( -- 01:21, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Idea What Totemic Animals do you have laying around? I have the blueprints for the Snake and the Mountain Lion, and the Turtle is coming up fast. Wanna trade? 02:19, 16 May 2009 (UTC) yes i have wolf one,how much each one-- 02:23, 16 May 2009 (UTC) How about I give you a Mountain Lion, and you give me a Wolf? Sound fair? If so, I'll set up a trade module. 02:27, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ok but frist i need made it-- 02:30, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Is it alright if I give you a Snake instead of a Mountain Lion? If not, it's fine, there's just this itty bitty minor thing. If you don't want the Snake, that's perfectly fine. 02:33, 16 May 2009 (UTC) tomorrow i have the wolf redy-- 02:37, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Alright. 02:41, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Better Image Quality A way to get better img quality is to search on google for f.ex "item/module name site:http://mln.lego.com/en-us/Help/blueprint.aspx" when you want a img of a blueprint, then right click it, and save as. You can then save it on your desktop, and upload it here ;) ok -- 16:13, 16 May 2009 (UTC) this is a much faster way to get pics Recent Walkthrough 2 edits Just wanted to leave a note and say that undoing the 'days to grow' data from the Rank 2 Walkthrough was a reasonable edit In My Opinion (IMO). It was in the spirit of keeping the walkthroughs consistent and I thank you for your efforts. I opted to make them more accurate in terms of time to grow items but I am considering removing the sections completely from the few Walkthroughs that have them. 01:44, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ok-- 02:31, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Totemic Animals I would be happy to buy Totemic Animals- name your price! Ajraddatz 30 clicks for one is ok-- 01:27, 19 May 2009 (UTC) tell me how many diferents animals you can give me i buy all-- 01:27, 19 May 2009 (UTC) image help i like put a avatar like User:Shadow Raider Vader i have ready the animation but i cant put as picture 19:49, 22 May 2009 (UTC) More Stuff If you want nails and stuff, we're gonna have to be friends first.:) After that, I'll give you the items you want. Be specific, there might be other people wanting my stuff.:D Oh yeah, I don't know what a sig is so I just left my username on your traffic page.--Hawk1777 (talk) 22:53, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ok what is your mln name-- 22:54, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Username is Hawk1777. Enjoy! --Hawk1777 (talk) 14:30, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ok send the request-- 01:03, 29 May 2009 (UTC) trades I'm not selling those :-( ok 04:36, 29 May 2009 (UTC) I'm cinda getting to now how to do stuff but any how I'll give you a gypsum for 30 clicks if yes click johnater 's page thanks, ]]--Joeman200 (talk) 03:23, 30 May 2009 (UTC) I don't need gypsum right now-- 03:25, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Archives Moved your archives for you. The template will now be working for you. 10:51, 30 May 2009 (UTC) OK tanks-- 15:42, 30 May 2009 (UTC) HEY! you had no right to change my sig and my page and everything to cheat at the traffic game 18:01, 30 May 2009 (UTC) I dont made the rules in the Forum:The Traffic game say no multiple accounts. That is way I remove.-- 18:04, 30 May 2009 (UTC) it isnt multiple acounts. maniac and i both volunteered to advertise boidoh's page. that is NOT sockpuppeting, or any other form of multiple accounts ok ok ok...I reveted it-- 18:13, 30 May 2009 (UTC) I Put It There :I put the link to the boidoh traffic thing. 18:04, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::Same I say whit mack no multiple accounts the rules are post ask fb100z for be sure.-- 18:07, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :::GERMAN HOW CANT U UNDERSTAND. By that they ment that ur own ip cannot sign on the traffic or multi accounts on your traffic. It doesnt mean others cant help you .. 18:09, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ok ok ok...-- 18:13, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Hi german77 Um.. how do you get the thing that tells you your rank and badges and stuff on the right of your page? and how @ the bottom of your page do you get the thing that tells you that you live in Mex. and stuf??? please put your sig in my traffic! --Joeman200 (talk) 22:13, 5 June 2009 (UTC) the stuff of badges and rank I use the template:base skin and the second I dint understand what you trying to say-- 22:22, 5 June 2009 (UTC) RE You know @ the bottom of your page :Did you mean the Template:Userbox2-- 05:00, 6 June 2009 (UTC) YES Yes I did Joeman200 (talk) 14:36, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Notice Please see my userpage. Sorry for my repeated advertising, but I truly think that this is very important. 20:41, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the move I can't even get the RFA page correct. I guess that is a mark against me. :) Thanks for the move. 00:47, 8 June 2009 (UTC) No Problem and you can vote in my RFA-- 00:59, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Traffic Page Hey i would like to join the Traffic Page Game, but how am i supposed to sign in? -- 04:12, 9 June 2009 (UTC) only Sig at the bottom of the page and I due the rest.-- 04:14, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ok ty :)-- 04:16, 9 June 2009 (UTC) and do not sig in any traffic page until saturday-- 04:17, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :done you can see your traffic page User:K-99990/Traffic-- 04:33, 9 June 2009 (UTC) thanks man :)-- 04:45, 9 June 2009 (UTC) no problem.-- 04:46, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Jeez I'm not happy. Ok, next time you make a new category, please confirm it with either me or FB100Z. Seriously, the recent category you made did EXACTLY what Category:Avatars does, and so you've just made duplicate categories. Please see also my new Forum which I made recently to help stop this kind of thing. 20:45, 9 June 2009 (UTC) do you want to remove now all this pages whit category-- 21:42, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :I've already done it, hence why I wasn't happy, having to revert 60 edits. Oh and "whit" is meant to be "with". I've seen you do that quite a few times now. 22:01, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :: :( Sorry next time I ask first.-- 22:05, 9 June 2009 (UTC)